efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown Febuary 10th 2012
Smackdown Intro Plays Along with Pyro* Michael Cole: Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we continue our aftermath of Pain For Glory and continue our road to one undoubtly the most dangerous pay per views of the year where it could even be possible if one man won the chamber match it could be a possibility the couldn't make it to Mania anyway. But I am Michael Cole alongside Tazz as always tonight! Tazz: You are right there Cole, but on Raw this past week we found out some of the contestants for Raw's Elimination Chamber Match, those men being of course The EFW Champion Chris Xtreme, the returning American Aristocrat Alberto Del Rio, one member of the Zodiacs Adam, another member of the Zodiacs The Head Hunter along with Camron Moore But lets get down to buisness here on Smackdown!! *WWE Champion CM Punk's music hits and he comes down to the ring* As you all know I whipped Raj Singh's candy ass this past Sunday at Pain For Glory just like I did a few months before at the Hell In A Cell Pay Per View, and if he want's a third shot at me he's not going to get it, he was a fool when he threw out the challenge for redemption against me in the first place because I could just see in his eyes how very scared he was I have no idea what he was thinking when he could defeat me he's never accomplished anything in this buisness except beat a couple of jobbers! But that fact that now he is off Smackdown and not allowed on this show anymore brings a huge smile to me face because I don't need to negotiate with an idiot who doesn't even have an original thought in his entire head! *Raj Singh's Music Suddenly hits and he runs out to the ring and a massive ovation comes from the audiance* WWECMP: WHAT!?!?? SECURITY GET HIM! *Security Tackle down Raj* WWECMP: How did he get into this arena tonight? Get him out of this arena right now and send him back to the hole he came from in the first place! *George Roke comes out* George Roke: My name is George Roke! WWECMP: And? George Roke: And..I don't like what you did Raj WWECMP: Well you are simply an Idiot it was the rules of the match so get out of here before I fire your ass right on the spot I don't need your stupid fights backing up your friend you cannot do ANYTHING About it! Roke: I--- WWECMP: Save it roidy! How about we settle this in the ring right now in a match! because I can squash your jobber ass in the middle of that ring! Roke: Have you ever stepped inside a ring with us two? No? Well you don't know how physically dangerous we can be so shut your mouth! Match 1) George Roke vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match Match 2) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Jason T - Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match ''' ***After The Match The Zodiacs clear out the ring*** RPS: Tonight I stand before you on Day one hundred and eighty six! as your World Head Weight Champion! I overcame the odds like they have never been stacked against me before I defeated four other men in one single very night! and in only nine nights! I will overcome Five men! In The Elimination Chamber Match whomever they may be! Like I have said before then go to Wrestlemania and beat Kyle Smith! *RPS Passes the mic over the Celtic Champion* Tonight I compete in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match in the World Championship And I from the heart RPS will not turn my back on you in that match I will have your back! And I'm sure Hunter and you Adam will work together in Raw's Chamber Match for the EFW Title! *Celtic Champion passes the mic over Head Hunter* *Head Hunter holds the mic and says nothing and then attacks the Zodiacs chokeslamming all of them until the lights go out and another version of The Head Hunter appears in the ring until the two start to brawl in the ring one of the Head Hunters grab a mic* Head Hunter: Who the hell are you? how about you reveal yourself under that face mask right now pretending to me and we can settle this in the ring tonight! Head Hunter: I don't know, I'm the real Head Hunter right here standing in front of you buddy! And I'm not going to fight an imposter like you tonight because we can settle this at Elimination Chamber and find out whose the real Hunter Mask vs. Mask Match!...... '''Match 3) Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. TheBigSGA - Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Backstage Segment with The Ghost Hunter and Celtic Champion* *The Ghost Hunter is seen tying up his boots getting ready for his upcoming match next against Celtic Champion* *Celtic Champion bursts into the locker room* TGH: What the hell do you want? Celtic: Fella, I just wanted to say you better just give me that Elimination Chamber spot right now otherwise you are probably going out there just to embaress yourself in another pathetic loss again, So just don't come out there tonight! TGH: You think I'm just going to hand you over this opportunitty at winning the World Title? You are very mistaken Celtic, I'm not going to lose maybe I have lost my big matches lately in EFW but I'm going to get back on Track and you will see that after your shoulders are on that mat to a three count.... Match 4) The Ghost Hunter vs. Celtic Champion - Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match Match 5) Alberto Del Rio vs. Matt Code vs. Camron Moore - Triple Threat Match *The Ultimate Opportunist comes down to the ring* Allot of you are probably wondering right now why I came out here tonight to speak to all of you, Well you see at Pain for Glory just about a near week ago now I was the one Rated Peep Superstar pinned after I got hit by Ghost Hunter and RPS pushed me off him since I was the one to pinned I am entering myself automattically into Smackdowns Elimination Chamber Match for the World Championship and win my opportunitty to headline Wrestlemania 2 against Kyle Smith in the main event! because every opportunitty I have been given here for the any championship I have been undeservingly screwed out of everything that I have earned and that's why at the Elimination Chamber its every man for himself and I won't be messing around in that Chamber so whoever qualifys now you watch your back. *Kyle Smith interuptts* Kyle: Opportunist, you've said you will get that World title for a couple of months now nobody thinks got a chance at winning that world title infact nobody of RPS's upcoming opponents in the chamber even have a chance because of them Zodiacs anyway and the only one who has a chance of taking that title will be me! so since I already know you won't make it to Mania how about I give you an early match right here next on Smackdown! Match 6) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Kyle Smith - Singles Match *While all 3 men (Adam, Ato and Xtreme) are in the ring the ring announcer announces the 3rd man to the ring* Lilian Garcia: Introducing the 4th contestant BEST IN THE WORLD!..........*BITW Does not come out* ''' '''LG: ''' Introducing the 4th contestant BEST IN THE WORLD!..........*BITW Does not come out*''' LG: Ummm.....' Introducing the 4th contestant BEST IN THE WORLD!..........*BITW Does not come out*' '*Suddenly the every single light shuts off in the arena and pyro from the celing going on the ramp appears and music hits bringing out an unknown person coming down to the ring* ' *This Unknown Person Grabs a Mic* My Name is Hunter Ryan and I am here to change the face of this industry! Ring the bell! 'Match 7) Hunter Ryan(Debut) vs. The Ato vs. Adam vs. Chris Xtreme - Fatal Four Way ' 'BQ: Rate Card (WWECMP) '